Hogwarts Goes Singing
by SheShoutsFreedom
Summary: Hogwarts gets bored. they sing as a solution. lots of chappies commin l8ter! hope u like it! pureblood


**a/n: oki doke. This is a stupid thing I tried when I am getting bored or in other words…wait there is no other words. Oh well. I wrote this starting like 3: 42 am so I was a little drowsy makin this. Hope u like it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter**

**Hogwarts goes Singing!!**

**--------------**

Hogwarts has been very bored ately. So was the headmaster, Albus Dumbledore. He was currently drooling on the staff table along with the other professors. Professor Snape's face/head was also currently on his plate of Mashed potatoes and steak. McGonagall was reading something that looked like...well I dunno. Until Professor Dumbledore stood up and said.

"Ok Hogwarts. We have been really bored lately, and I have an idea!" He said somewhat excited. The Students of couse got back from their drooling and yada yada stuff to listening to Dumbledore.

" I have decided we would have a singing festival. The whole year long." He announced. A lot squeals from the girls and 'YEAH!!!' s from the from the boys. Dumbledore flicked his wand and instantly the staff table turned into a stage and there was a huge list of all the student in Hogwarts by the side.

"ok first up, Draco Malfoy singing Raining Men by the Weather Girls and after that Bad by Michael Jackson" Proffesor McGonagall said in a cheery voice

Malfoy went up on the stage and started singing like Elvis. And actually started dancing like him too

Hi - Hi! I'm your Draco Malfoy- Ah-huh -  
And have we got news for you - You better listen!  
Get ready, all you lonely girls  
and leave those umbrellas at home. - Alright! -

Humidity is rising - Barometer's getting low  
According to all sources, the street's the place to go  
Cause tonight for the first time  
Just about half-past ten  
For the first time in history  
It's gonna start raining men.

It's Raining Men! Hallelujah! - It's Raining Men! Amen!  
I'm gonna go out to run and let myself get  
Absolutely soaking wet!  
It's Raining Men! Hallelujah!  
It's Raining Men! Every Specimen!  
Tall, blonde, dark and lean  
Rough and tough and strong and mean

God bless Mother Nature, she's a single woman too  
She took off to heaven and she did what she had to do  
She taught every angel to rearrange the sky  
So that each and every woman could find her perfect guy  
It's Raining Men! Hallelujah! - It's Raining Men! Amen!  
It's Raining Men! Hallelujah!  
It's Raining Men! Ame---------nnnn!

I feel stormy weather / Moving in about to begin  
Hear the thunder / Don't you lose your head  
Rip off the roof and stay in bed

God bless Mother Nature, she's a single woman too  
She took off to heaven and she did what she had to do  
She taught every angel to rearrange the sky  
So that each and every woman could find her perfect guy  
It's Raining Men! Yeah!

Humidity is rising - Barometer's getting low  
According to all sources, the street's the place to go  
Cause tonight for the first time  
Just about half-past ten  
For the first time in history  
It's gonna start raining men.

It's Raining Men! Hallelujah! - It's Raining Men! Amen!  
It's Raining Men! Hallelujah! - It's Raining Men!

A loud applause came from everybody. A few girls squealed and started fanning themselves

"Guys. I swear you didn't get enough'' He said through the mic, turning around. Just then this Michael Jacksony Kinda voice came through Malfoy.

And then all hell broke loose.

Your Butt Is Mine  
Gonna Take You Right  
Just Show Your Face  
In Broad Daylight  
I'm Telling You  
On How I Feel  
Gonna Hurt Your Mind  
Don't Shoot To Kill  
Come On, Come On,  
Lay It On Me All Right...

I'm Giving You  
On Count Of Three  
To Show Your Stuff  
Or Let It Be . . .  
I'm Telling You  
Just Watch Your Mouth  
I Know Your Game  
What You're About

Well They Say The Sky's  
The Limit  
And To Me That's Really True  
But My Friend You Have  
Seen Nothing  
Just Wait 'Til I Get Through . . .

Because I'm Bad, I'm Bad-  
Come On  
(Bad Bad-Really, Really Bad)  
You Know I'm Bad, I'm Bad-  
You Know It  
(Bad Bad-Really, Really Bad)  
You Know I'm Bad, I'm Bad-  
Come On, You Know  
(Bad Bad-Really, Really Bad)  
And The Whole World Has To  
Answer Right Now  
Just To Tell You Once Again,  
Who's Bad . . .

The Word Is Out  
You're Doin' Wrong  
Gonna Lock You Up  
Before Too Long,  
Your Lyin' Eyes  
Gonna Take You Right  
So Listen Up  
Don't Make A Fight,  
Your Talk Is Cheap  
You're Not A Man  
You're Throwin' Stones  
To Hide Your Hands

But They Say The Sky's  
The Limit  
And To Me That's Really True  
And My Friends You Have  
Seen Nothin'  
Just Wait 'Til I Get Through . . .

Because I'm Bad, I'm Bad-  
Come On  
(Bad Bad-Really, Really Bad)  
You Know I'm Bad, I'm Bad-  
You Know It  
(Bad Bad-Really, Really Bad)  
You Know I'm Bad, I'm Bad-  
You Know It, You Know  
(Bad Bad-Really, Really Bad)  
And The Whole World Has To  
Answer Right Now  
(And The Whole World Has To  
Answer Right Now)  
Just To Tell You Once Again,  
(Just To Tell You Once Again)  
Who's Bad . . .

We Can Change The World  
Tomorrow  
This Could Be A Better Place  
If You Don't Like What I'm  
Sayin'  
Then Won't You Slap My  
Face . . .

Because I'm Bad, I'm Bad-  
Come On  
(Bad Bad-Really, Really Bad)  
You Know I'm Bad, I'm Bad-  
You Know It  
(Bad Bad-Really, Really Bad)  
You Know I'm Bad, I'm Bad-  
You Know It, You Know  
(Bad Bad-Really, Really Bad)

Woo! Woo! Woo!  
(And The Whole World Has  
To Answer Right Now  
Just To Tell You Once  
Again . . .)  
You Know I'm Bad, I'm Bad-  
Come On  
(Bad Bad-Really, Really Bad)  
You Know I'm Bad, I'm Bad-  
You Know It-You Know It  
(Bad Bad-Really, Really Bad)  
You Know, You Know, You  
Know, Come On  
(Bad Bad-Really, Really Bad)  
And The Whole World Has To  
Answer Right Now  
(And The Whole World Has To  
Answer Right Now)  
Just To Tell You  
(Just To Tell You Once Again)

You Know I'm Smooth, I'm  
Bad, You Know It  
(Bad Bad-Really, Really Bad)  
You Know I'm Bad, I'm  
Bad Baby  
(Bad Bad-Really, Really Bad)  
You Know, You Know, You  
Know It, Come On  
(Bad Bad-Really, Really Bad)  
And The Whole World Has To  
Answer Right Now  
(And The Whole World Has To  
Answer Right Now)  
Woo!  
(Just To Tell You Once Again)

You Know I'm Bad, I'm Bad-  
You Know It  
(Bad Bad-Really, Really Bad)  
You Know I'm Bad-You  
Know-Hoo!  
(Bad Bad-Really, Really Bad)  
You Know I'm Bad-I'm Bad-  
You Know It, You Know  
(Bad Bad-Really, Really Bad)  
And The Whole World Has To  
Answer Right Now  
(And The Whole World Has To  
Answer Right Now)  
Just To Tell You Once Again . . .  
(Just To Tell You Once  
Again . . .)  
Who's Bad?

"YOUR BAD!!!" A big scream came from the girls all over the Great Hall.

Another Big round of applause came from The Great Hall. Malfoy Blew A kiss to everybody and waved and then

Just then McGonagall went up the stage and announced again in a cheery voice,

" Now presenting Harry Potter singing Free Ride by Edgar Winter Group. (A round of applause from the audience)

When the Music came on everybody immediately got off their seats and walking toward the stage but not on it , came dancing to the music.

The mountain is high, the valley is low  
And you're confused 'bout which way to go  
So I flew here to give you a hand  
And lead you into the promised land

So, come on and take a free ride (free ride)  
Come on and take it by my side  
Come on and take a free ride

All over the country, I'm seeing the same  
Nobody's winning, at this kind of game  
We gotta do better, it's time to begin  
You know all the answers  
Must come from within

So, come on and take a free ride (free ride)  
Come on and take it by my side  
Come on and take a free ride

Yeah, yeah, yeah

[Instrumental Interlude

Free ride

Come on and take a free ride  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah  
Come on and take a free ride  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah  
Come on and take a free ride  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah  
Come on and take a free ride  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah

"YEAHHHHH!!! WHOOOOAAAA!!!!" is what came from the audience. Along with a great big round of applause. Harry bowed.

Ok guys imma leave it there for a while. I promise you there wll be lotsa chappies for this. So don't worry. Right now imma get some rest!!!

Oh yeah. I got the idea for that song Bad thing from when I was dancing like a maniac in my livivng room and my whole family was staring at me.

Please r/r and give me few suggestions for next chappie. Right now im thinking Baby Got Back for Ron.

-pureblood-


End file.
